barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in Princess Power/Credits
Directed by *Zeke Norton Written by *Marsha Griffin Produced by *Margaret M. Dean *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana Executive Producers *David Voss *David Wiebe Score by *Jim Dooley Production Design by *Patricia Atchison Edited by *Colin Adams Starring the Voices of *Kara (Super Sparkle): Kelly Sheridan *Corinne (Dark Sparkle): Britt Irvin *Baron von Ravendale: Michael Kopsa *Madison: Rebecca Husain *Makayla: Kira Tozer *Queen Karina: Patricia Drake *King Kristoff: Michael Adamthwaite *Wes Rivers: David Kaye *Zooey: Chelsea Miller *Gabby: Alyssya Swales *Bruce: Gabe Khouth *Parker: Tabitha St. Germain *Newton: Kathleen Barr *Construction Worker: Michael Adamthwaite *Policeman: Brian Drummond *Firechief: Michael Daingerfield *Robber 1: Adam Pateman *Robber 2: Brady Roberts UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Casting and Voice Production *Voicebox Productions, Vancouver, British Columbia Voice Director *Terry Klassen Casting Coordinator *Adrienne Lindsay Mattel Playground Productions Producer - Development *Gabrielle Miles Production Coordinator *Julie Osborn Art Supervisor *Renata Marchand Development and Operations Supervision *Christine Chang Project Supervisor *Michelle Cogan Post Production Supervisor *Kim Williams Post Production Coordinator *Chrystel Alard Animation Production by *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Executive Producer *Kim Dent Wilder Supervising Producer *Kylie Ellis Producer *Lilian Bravo Art Director *Pamela Prostarr CG Supervisor *Derek Waters Associate Production Manager *Eimear Kelly Production Coordinators *Michelle Hapke *Shauna Lee Designers *Jake Collinge *Nicole Garber *Nicole Martel Creative Services Director *Michale Douglas Storyboard Artists *Kelli Bort *Sarah Jolley *Gary Scott *Tom Tanaka *Alex York Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Environment Modeler *Alun Hollyman Lead Surfacing Artist *Karl Buckley Modeling/Surfacing Artists *Francois Bezooyen *Garrett Bouton *Vitor Caminha *Carol Cheng *Matthew Clapperton *Patrick English *Sid Katz *Greg Kolodzian *Dongjun Lee *Enrique Mateo-Sagasta *Leyre Murillo *Woong Park *Luciano Pommella *Ricardo Ribeiro *Jonathan Sibayan *Sarah Taylor *Ernie Wong *Lea Young Principal Creature Facial TD *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TD *Sukwon Shin Creature TD Supervisor *Eddie Li Lead Creature TD *Kris Andrews Senior Creature TD *Levi Harrison Creature TDs *Jessica Bzonek *Junghun Kim Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Creature FX TDs *Joanne Thiel *Trudy Truong *Ricardo Rodrigues Senior Creature Pipeline TD *Ron Bublitz Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Director *Conrad Helten Pre-Visualization & Shot Setup Supervisor *David Pereira Senior Pre-Visualization Artists *Jiri Licenik *Patrick Nash Pre-Visualization Artists *Karen Garry *Jonathan Meret *Noel Peters *Morgan Walsh Lead Shot Setup Artist *Jessica Giang Shot Setup Artists *Claudia Bic *Chen-Tung Chien *Nick Smolyn Animation Director *Larry Anderson Animation Supervisor *Brandon Tinney Lead Animators *Curtis Hunt *Colleen Mortno *Colin Oleksyn *Shannon Tieu Senior Animators *Doug Calvert *Kenneth Chen *Eddie Shu *Grant Wilson Animators *Thomas Anderson *Calvin Chan *Manjoe Chan *Michael Crumback *Francois Dinh Quang *Brittany Felberg *Karrina Hooper *Chul Jang *Jennifer Pagan *Vivek Patnaik *Boon Yeo Kwen Shot Finaling & Crowds Supervisor *Luke De Winter Shot Finaling & Crowds Artist *Patrick Johns Shot Finaling Artists *Nikolay Kolesnikov *Jane Wang Production Editors *Chris Avery *David Avery *Cassi Simonds Lighting & Compositing Supervisor *Alice Kramer-McNish Lead Lighting Artists *Michelle Buch *Edwin Poon Lead Compositing Artist *Jen Smith Lighting & Compositing Artists *Haejung Chun *Roman Escobar *David Ganshorn *Herod Gilani *Erin Graham *Nu-Lee Han *Amy Le *Supreeti Mann *Tony Tsai FX Supervisor *Shaun Bullied Lead FX Artist *Bradly Dunbar FX Artists *Mike Hsu *Kenny Hui *Christine Thompson Studio CG Supervisor *Steven Elford Studio Creature Supervisor *Catalin Niculescu Senior Pipeline TDs *Wakako Makari *Craig Newman *Daniel Wexler *Nicholas Yue Pipeline TD *Jonghwan Hwang Principal Lighting/Shading TDs *Alex Segal *Vladimir Monachov Principal Lighting Artist *Christopher McNish Principal Surfacing Artist *Jeremy Sikorski Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administators *Shahriar Kiamanesh *Craig Nasen *Derek Noort Render Wrangler *Jonathan Duguay Senior Post & Media Technician *Jordan Atkinson Post & Media Technician *Scott Atkins Music Editor *Tom Trafalsk Additional Programming by *Andrew Skrabutenas Technical Score Assistant *Jon Monroe "Coolest Thing Ever" *Written by Gabriel Mann and Kay Hanley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Nevada Brandt *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Superhero Beat" *Written by Gabriel Mann and Kay Hanley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Rachel Bearer and Allie Feder *Produced by Gabriel Mann "Soaring" *Written by Jeannie Lurie and Gabriel Mann *Written by Gabriel Mann and Kay Hanley *Published by Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Performed by Rachel Bearer *Produced by Gabriel Mann Sharpe Sound Studios Inc. North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Rob Coxford Sound Supervisors *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Additional Sound Design *James Wallace Dial Editor *Kelly Cole Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Shemko *Elaine Stef Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editor *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhius Dolby Digital Video Post Production at *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineer *Wes Swales Assistant Recording Engineer *Sam Eeckhout Mattel Creative Consultants *Carla Alfrod *Martha Artis *Lena Badalian *Rosie Bicciche *Ronnie Callan *Patricia Chan *Ted Chiu *Suim Chung *Nicole Corse *Kim Culmone *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Sally Eagle *Elizabeta Ealy *Steve Fireman *Brian Fitzharris *Jill Folk *Shirley Fujisaki *Todd Gionet *Kevin Harmon *Peter Helenek *Miyo Iwasaki *Ryan Katayama *Lily Kazarians *Suzana Lakatos *Eric Lau *Amy Lee *Pit Lee *Simon Lee *Lisa Li *Rita Lichtwardt *Enrique Lopez *Ruby Lopez *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Amy McPOland *James Molina *Angie Northrup *Eleanor Oliver *Argentina Olmos *Sean Olsmos *Kislap Ongchangco *Brandon Ozaki *Iliana Palma *Shin Young Park *Sarah Pata *Kristina Patton *Thu Phan *Julia Phelps *Maria Ramirez *Paul Richars *Juan J. Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Patty Serafin *Nicole Shamash *Marisa Sharma *Jade Simmons *Caroline Tang *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Sharon Woloszyk *Andrew Wong *April Xia *Tiffany Yao *Erin Yoshida *Jim Zielinski Mattel Brand Consultants *Nathan Baynard *Patricia Bojorquez *Iyan Bruce *Venetia Davie *Courtney Davis *Kacie Hooten *Nitya Madhavan *Tanya Mann *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lori Pantel *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Jessi Dunn *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Bryan Stockton With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Barbie in Princess Power Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2015 Mattel "The power to change the world has been inside you all along." -Barbie Category:Barbie in Princess Power Category:Credits